This invention relates broadly to the art of mechanized power-operated filing cabinets and more particularly to such filing cabinets wherein carrier pans thereof are rotated in orbital fashion by an endless conveyor past an access opening.
Filing cabinets which are related to the instant invention are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,199,658 to Graber et al, 3,236,577 to Anders et al and 3,321,260 to Anders.
Each of these patents describes a mechanized filing cabinet wherein filing pans are mounted on side-by-side endless chains. The chains rotate about sprockets to convey the carrier pans vertically upward, around upper sprockets, vertically downward, around lower sprockets and again upward. The carrier pans are accessible from access openings located along their vertical paths of travel and can be stopped at these openings.
A problem exists for each of these systems in stabilizing the carrier pans during their travel around the sprockets. In this regard, the carrier pans are rotatably suspended from the suspension arms but, in the case of each of these patents, the attitudes of the carrier pans are guided as the carrier pans travel about the sprockets by cam rollers mounted on the carrier pans and semi-circular cam tracks mounted on stationary frames. Also, in each case, the carrier pans include small V-shaped cams on the bottom outside surfaces thereof which mesh with pins positioned at the tops of adjacent carriers pans when the carrier pans travel in vertical paths. Thus, the carrier pans are held by the tracks in proper attitudes around corners and internest on straight, vertical stretches for purposes of stabilization.
A primary difficulty with these systems is that they require tracks at both upper and lower ends of the conveyors as well as an expensive carrier-pin roller on each pan to mesh with the tracks. This structure adds to the overall complexity and cost of these machines. Thus, it is an object of this invention to provide an endless conveyor-type mechanized filing cabinet which does not require unduly expensive carrier-pan guiding mechanisms at upper and lower ends of the endless conveyor.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a mechanized filing cabinet which is effective in operation and convenient to use.